Soirée entre filles
by Lliane47
Summary: Pendant la soirée des Casket Girls à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Davina cherche à fuir la ville avec Camille, elle aussi sur le départ. Tout ne va pas se passer sans encombres! Entre aventures, amitiés, combats et suspense. Récit d'une nuit mouvementée très différente de l'épisode sur laquelle cette histoire se base : le 1x10 The Casket Girls.
1. Girls just wanna have fun

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je m'amuse juste un peu avec et ne tire pas profit de ce hobby!_

 _21h30 – Old Point Bar, Quartier d'Algiers, NOLA :_

Si on avait dit à Camille O'Connell, quelques heures plus tôt qu'elle serait sur la scène d'un bar prisé de la Nouvelle-Orléans en train de chanter _Girls just wanna have fun_ à tue-tête avec une adolescente - sorcière de surcroît! - en fuite et la chanteuse punk d'un groupe local populaire devant une foule en délire, elle aurait copieusement ri au nez de la personne en lui conseillant avec tact de freiner sec sur les mélanges de Martini/Bourbon qu'elle avait l'habitude de servir au Rousseau's et de repartir chez elle à pied.

Mais là encore, quelques heures plus tôt, Cami n'était même pas consciente que des créatures telles que des sorcières, des vampires, des loup-garous ou même des hybrides millénaires n'étaient pas simplement des mythes centenaires ou des personnages romantico-sirupeux de Bit Lit populaires, mais qu'en plus d'être bien réels, ils se livraient tous une guerre sans merci dans le Quartier Français… Donc voir son rêve d'ado se réaliser, là tout de suite, lui paraissait désormais bien futile surtout quand, en plus de devoir suivre le tempo en rythme, de faire l'effort de se rappeler des paroles du prochain couplet et de faire comme si elle vivait la plus belle nuit de sa vie, elle se devait de trouver un moyen pour les sortir toutes les deux de ce guêpier…

Oui parce que, parmi les hordes de Casquet Girls en folie, d'autres silhouettes plus sinistres et moins amicales commençaient à se détacher de la foule prêtes à attaquer pour réclamer leur dû : Davina Claire.

Cami se figea une seconde, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique, quand elle cru reconnaître l'une d'entre elles, qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

Sentant sa peur monter, elle chercha le regard de Davina pour l'avertir et y lu la même angoisse alors que la jeune fille, elle, voyait de plus en plus de sorcières de son ancien clan sortir de l'ombre. Deux factions étaient donc là pour elles... La voix de la jeune fille se brisa sur une note tandis que la foule scandait son nom pour l'encourager. Rassemblant son courage, ce fut Cami qui prit le micro pour entamer le couplet suivant dans l'espoir que son plan pour gagner du temps en s'exposant ainsi à la vue de tous pour avoir un maximum de témoins parce qu'elles étaient cernées, tiendrait tout ce beau monde à distance. Les vampires notamment n'avaient pas intérêt à voir leur existence révélée au grand jour et le concert était retransmis par les chaînes de télé et de radio locales.

\- Faites du bruit, pour Camiiiiii ! Hurla alors la chanteuse qui reprit son micro elle aussi pour l'accompagner. Répondant à l'appel, la foule poussa une nouvelle clameur et se mit à reprendre les paroles avec elles.

Galvanisée, Cami enchaîna, faisant le maximum pour attirer l'attention sur elle, laissant à la jeune sorcière le temps d'agir si elle le désirait. Évidemment, (l'ancienne?) barmaid/étudiante en psycho maintenant complice d'une jeune sorcière en cavale, n'était pas persuadée que faire de la magie en plein milieu d'une foule surtout pour attaquer des ennemis qui répliqueraient sans aucun doute, était une bonne idée. Mais c'était leur seule chance et Cami avait assez confiance en Davina pour penser qu'elle ne mettrait jamais qui que ce soit en danger ! Les autres, par contre… La jeune femme réprima un frisson. En attendant, il fallait rester sur scène le plus longtemps possible à la vue de tous et surtout des caméras…

 _ **« Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world »,**_ continua-t-elle avec une énergie renouvelée.

Énergie qui se mua bientôt en rage contre tous ceux et celles dont les crimes restaient impunis et qui les poursuivaient ce soir. Ils avaient tué son frère de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. On lui avait même ravi jusqu'à son désir de connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé et son droit de faire son deuil comme elle l'entendait. Ils s'étaient tous servis d'une pauvre jeune fille de 16 ans comme d'une arme l'enfermant dans une un grenier miteux à Sainte-Anne pour servir leurs propres intérêts et ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter là. Ce soir, son propre clan prévoyait même de la tuer pour boucler l'un de leur sacrifice immonde dans une lutte de pouvoir barbare toujours plus meurtrière !

Aussi aberrent que cela aurait pu paraître aux yeux de certains, les paroles de la chanson prenaient tout à coup une toute autre dimension pour Cami qui prit soudain un malin plaisir à s'imaginer leur asséner sa façon de penser par ce biais. C'était une bien maigre victoire. Mais, d'une certaine manière, malgré le fait d'être directement en ligne de mire, elle se sentait plus forte.

Et perdu pour perdu autant prendre son pied !

 _ **« I want to be the one to walk in the sun »**_

 _« Celle-là, c'est pour Josh ! »_ fulmina-t-elle intérieurement, détachant bien ses mots tandis qu'elle chantait. _« Josh qui ne peut même plus se payer le luxe de faire une petite promenade sous le soleil sous peine de cramer à mort, parce que lui aussi a été utilisé et manipulé comme un pion dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne ! »_

 _ **« Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun»**_

 _« On s'en sortira vivantes, bandes de pourris !_ Ragea-t-elle encore en silence, perdant tout instinct de conservation pour narguer ostensiblement la première des silhouettes cagoulées qu'elle repéra dans le public. _Et on continuera à vivre, s'amuser ensemble bien après cette soirée !_ _En attendant, regardez-moi faire ma Cyndie Lauper version punkette au rabais et faites avec parce que vous pouvez pas nous atteindre ! »_

Un riff de guitare expert résonna dans la salle comme pour lui donner raison. La foule déchaînée exulta une fois encore et se mit à battre des mains en rythme.

Malheureusement pour elles, cependant, Cami se trompait lourdement! Absorbée par sa chanson, elle baignait dans une ambiance tellement Girl Power, due au débordement d'énergie de l'assistance majoritairement féminine qui les acclamait, ainsi qu'aux quelques verres de Gin qu'elle avait bu auparavant pour mieux se mêler aux fêtards (et se donner un peu de courage !) qu'elle ne vit pas tout suite ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les vampires n'étaient peut-être pas passés à l'action en public ou en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat, mais les sorcières, elles, n'avaient manifestement pas la même éthique question discrétion. Ces dernières avaient déjà commencé à passer à l'offensive et si les effets ne se firent pas sentir tout de suite, la première onde de choc toucha Davina qui s'affaissa légèrement. Dans le bar, l'électricité flancha un bref instant provoquant l'hilarité du public tandis que les caméras cessèrent de fonctionner… La vue de la jeune fille se troubla et le temps sembla presque s'arrêter, alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui fendit le crâne. Un liquide chaud dégoulina le long de son nez dans l'indifférence générale de la foule déchaînée qui ne remarquait encore rien.

Seule Cami prit alors pleinement la mesure de ce qui se passait. Cette dernière fit mine d'abandonner pour lui venir en aide, mais la jeune sorcière qui n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot la stoppa d'un regard. Ce qui se passa ensuite, en revanche, échappa totalement à sa compréhension.

Dans un dernier effort, Davina reprit ses esprits et tapa elle aussi dans ses mains au rythme de la musique pour riposter.

Ce fut à ce moment là que tout bascula.

Cette fois-ci, la déflagration fut beaucoup plus intense, désarçonnant tout le monde, du public à la scène en l'espace d'une seconde. Dans la foule, certaines personnes furent projetées à terre avec violence. Des cris de douleurs se firent entendre dans l'assistance, tandis que deux forces magiques s'affrontaient avec fureur. La scène se mit à trembler. Le son assourdissant d'une guitare électrique désaccordée éclata dans le bar, amplifié par l'enchantement des sorcières dont les voix impérieuses résonnaient maintenant dans la salle, s'insinuant même dans les esprits des noctambules sous le choc. Gagnant en puissance, ces dernières se rassemblèrent pour faire face à leur proie les mains pointées vers elle, paralysant momentanément l'assistance qui se couvrit les oreilles tentant, en vain, de se protéger.

La confusion générale fit alors place à la panique. Des mouvements de foule commencèrent à se former, des fêtards terrifiés se précipitant à toute force vers les sorties pour fuir un événement que la plupart ne comprenait pas.

La scène se vida en clin d'œil. Seules Cami et Davina restèrent sur l'estrade, l'une couchée sur le sol la tête dans les mains se remettant difficilement de la première attaque, l'autre se battant pour leurs vies.

Les lumières qui clignotaient frénétiquement depuis un moment déjà s'éteignirent pour de bon, plongeant le bar dans une obscurité quasi totale. Seuls les éclairages des issues de secours restèrent fonctionnels, baignant les lieux d'une lumière faiblarde et sinistre.

Profitant du chaos, un vampire fendit la foule à la vitesse de la lumière essayant d'atteindre la jeune sorcière en premier. Il n'en n'eut même pas le temps. Il fut immobilisé en plein vol, suspendu dans les airs alors qu'il bondissait sur elle. Un craquement sec se fit entendre quand sa nuque se brisa. De nouveaux cris de terreurs s'élevèrent ça et là, lorsque son corps sans vie – pour l'instant! - s'effondra sur le sol.

Cela mit le feu aux poudres ! Personne ne savait exactement qui de Davina ou des autres sorcières avait lancé l'attaque en premier, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Bientôt, une bataille féroce s'engagea entre les deux factions ennemies de toujours qui se disputaient le même butin sans avoir la moindre intention de le laisser au camp adverse. Un nombre grandissant de vampires chargea les sorcières pour les empêcher de lancer un nouveau sort.

Prises par surprise, plusieurs d'entre elles eurent la gorge tranchée avant même d'avoir pu contre-attaquer. Il y eu des pertes dans les deux camps, cependant. Un vampire eut le cœur arraché devant une Cami horrifiée, qui distingua alors plusieurs corps jonchant le sol dans la pénombre. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme se releva encore chancelante, mais se força à réagir vite. Il fallait profiter de ''l'aubaine'' pour filer. D'instinct, elle prit Davina par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la sortie la plus proche.

\- Non ! s'écria Davina ne bougeant pas d'un pouce à la stupéfaction de Cami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Paniqua-t-elle, viens !

\- Je peux les battre, rétorqua-t-elle déterminée, ses yeux brûlant d'une rage inextinguible. Je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, les faire payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! A tous !

Cami allait répondre, mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'est notre seule chance d'en finir une fois pour toutes ! Continua-t-elle. Restes derrière moi !

La jeune fille leva à nouveaux les mains et psalmodia une incantation qui secoua le bâtiment jusque dans ses fondations.

\- Davina, non ! Il y a encore des gens innoc…

Cami n'eut pas le temps de finir. Elle fut happée par une force inconnue qui la projeta si violemment en arrière qu'elle en eut momentanément le souffle coupé. Elle entendit vaguement Davina hurler son nom dans le lointain et eut comme la sensation soudaine d'être aspirée par un trou noir.

Sa course s'arrêta net quand une force brute la plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur sa tête heurtant le béton de plein fouet. Encore sonnée, Cami prit néanmoins rapidement conscience du changement de décors : elle était à l'air libre. Et à en juger par les marées de rescapés affolés qui fuyaient vers l'avenue principale pour donner l'alerte, elle était encore sur les lieux de l'attaque. Quelqu'un l'avait seulement entraînée de force dans une ruelle adjacente du bar en la mettant à l'abri des regards et hors de portée de voix pour… _Oh non !_ Pensa-t-elle.

\- Comme on se retrouve, siffla une voix masculine à son oreille. Alors, heureuse de me revoir ?

Un frisson de terreur lui parcouru l'échine quand elle comprit ce qui était arrivé et qui la retenait captive. Elle su alors sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était franchement mal barrée !

Oui, songea-t-elle, comme soirée karaoké entre nouvelles copines on pouvait vraiment faire mieux. C'était vraiment une soirée pourrie et elle ne faisait pourtant que commencer…

 ** _A/N : Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

 ** _Ça faisait un moment que cette idée de fiction me trottait dans la tête et elle a explosée quand on a du dire au revoir à ces deux personnages dans la série cette saison. Je les aimais beaucoup, mais j'ai toujours été assez frustrée de ce que les scénaristes en ont fait. Ils les ont un peu gâchées de les SPOILER ALERT tuer :/ ! Du coup, je voulais changer la donne et ré-explorer ce qu'elles auraient pu devenir dès la saison 1._**

 ** _Merci de laisser des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques pour m'améliorer._**

 **_Sinon, je remercie également chaleureusement Lilihammer56, qui reste ma première lectrice et qui m'encourage dans tout ce que j'écris ces dernières années et qui m'a d'ailleurs aidé à publier ;) pas à pas captures d'écrans à l'appui. Si c'est pas de l'amitié ça! :D ! Si vous êtes fans de fictions fortes en actions, émotions et belles histoires d'amours d'ailleurs, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller lire ses fictions "Tu es le premier jour de ma vie" et "Bonnie's Diary" sont absolument géniales! Courrez les lire!  
_**


	2. Rencontres inattendues - partie I

**2\. Rencontres inattendues - partie 1 :**

 _ **A/N :**_ _Bonjour tout le monde ;) !_

 _Bon me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire un peu plus tôt que prévu. En effet, j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parce que sans cela, ça aurait été un roman fleuve et que je tiens à ne pas aller au delà d'un certain nombre de pages pour chaque chapitre que je ferai à l'avenir. Bon je sais que ça sera difficile à réaliser, étant donné que j'ai un plan précis dans ma tête et que j'ai du mal avec la synthèse LOL! Je voulais aussi faire en sorte de ne pas trop espacer les updates, mais là-dessus, je ne peux rien promettre. Donc je préfère prévenir d'entrée de jeu._

 _Mais trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le chapitre qui devrait prendre un M pour le rating ici. Ça va saigner!_

 _Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux (?) qui ont lu et/ou qui ont laissés des reviews. Les réponses à ces dernières seront en fin de chapitre ;) !_

 _Bonne lecture :) !_

* * *

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Comme on se retrouve, siffla une voix masculine à son oreille. Alors, heureuse de me revoir ?_

 _Un frisson de terreur lui parcouru l'échine quand elle comprit ce qui était arrivé et qui la retenait captive. Elle su alors sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle était franchement mal barrée ! Oui, songea-t-elle, comme soirée karaoké entre nouvelles copines on pouvait vraiment faire mieux. C'était vraiment une soirée pourrie et elle ne faisait pourtant que commencer…_

* * *

 _21h40, Olivier Street :_

Un seul regard à son kidnappeur suffit à Cami pour lui confirmer des vérités dont elle se serait bien passée : oui, ce Festival des Casket Girls édition 2014 serait peut-être son dernier et oui, c'était bien à Trevor, l'un des vampires sous les ordres de Marcel (maintenant sous les ordres de Klaus) qui les pourchassait sans relâche depuis le début de cette course-poursuite effrénée, qu'elle avait affaire! Trevor qui faisait très certainement du zèle pour monter les échelons au sein de la hiérarchie complexe façon Parrain qu'avait mis en place son ancien roi depuis des décennies, mais n'était très certainement pas loyal pour autant, dixit Davina qui le côtoyait quotidiennement à l'époque et ne le « sentait pas » depuis longtemps déjà.

Trevor, avec qui elle avait eu une confrontation musclée quelques heures plus tôt quand il l'avait violemment attaquée alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle et qu'elle avait répliqué en lui fracassant le crâne avec le premier extincteur périmé à portée de main qui se trouvait dans le couloir de sa résidence.

Trevor qu'elle avait laissé inconscient sur le sol de son appartement une fois que Davina s'était chargé de lui briser la nuque par magie interposée, pour ensuite fuir le plus rapidement possible.

Trevor qui, vu son air énervé, allait très certainement profiter de cette occasion en or pour se venger de manière éclatante.

Quand il l'entraîna dans le local à poubelles du bar à la vitesse de la lumière pour qu'elle n'ait plus d'échappatoire, le sang de Cami se glaça. Puisque Davina était hors de portée et trop importante pour lui, c'était probablement la fin du voyage pour elle… Mais, mourir au milieu des débris de bouteilles Krönenberg (entre autres) vides et d'emballages usagés de toutes sortes, n'était certainement la façon dont elle voulait quitter ce monde. La jeune femme se débattit, mais le vampire se rit d'elle.

"Donc, j'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?" s'enquit-il ironique, parant les coups sans difficulté, la maîtrisant ainsi presque instantanément.

Voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas de cette manière, un plan – désespéré! - commença à se former dans sa tête : il fallait gagner du temps, le faire parler le plus longtemps possible pour trouver une parade d'une manière ou d'une autre… Elle passa à l'offensive.

"Pas très pro de lâcher sa cible et de laisser les autres se faire torturer et tuer à sa place pour récolter les lauriers ensuite!" rétorqua Cami d'un ton provoquant, refusant de répondre à sa question tout en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix… et échouant, il fallait bien l'avouer, lamentablement.

"Je doute que ton nouveau roi, l'hybride millénaire dont la réputation n'est plus à faire concernant les traîtres ou ceux qui osent lui désobéir", ajouta-t-elle en détachant bien ses mots, "ou même ton ancien boss soient dupes soit dit en passant."

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles", répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois prenant un instant l'air faussement surpris de quelqu'un qui se faisait accuser à tord.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres cependant, quand il vit la main libre de Cami se rapprocher dangereusement d'une vieille plinthe en bois usagée. Il l'arrêta brusquement et la ramena au-dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre, la plaquant durement contre le mur qui vibrait encore sous la puissance des combats féroces qui se jouaient à l'intérieur du bar, laissant une éraflure sur son bras. Une délicieuse odeur envahit l'air du soir quand sa plaie s'ouvrit un peu plus. Des petites veines noires apparurent alors autour de ses yeux et la jeune femme terrifiée gémit de douleur quand il lui tordit les poignets de plus belle, pressant cette fois-ci tout son corps contre le sien, pour "l'étouffer" un peu plus.

"Je ne vois pas non plus en quoi ça te regarde!" continua-t-il en durcissant le ton cette fois, ses prunelles s'assombrissant davantage. "Mais apparemment te mêler des affaires des autres, ça a l'air d'être ton truc vu que tu aides l'ado en fugue la plus recherchée de la Nouvelle-Orléans à s'enfuir! Et que ça fait de toi sa complice... en plus d'être un témoin plutôt gênant !"

Les battements du cœur de sa proie s'accélèrent et son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

"Donc je trouve que je fais même plutôt bien mon job", reprit-il plus calme, sourire pervers toujours en place. Il désigna du regard. "la preuve ! En plus, je vous ai cherché toutes les deux, je vous ai traqué. _**Tu**_ m'as attaqué…"

 _Hmm, j'aurais franchement du frapper plus fort!_ Songea Cami pleine de regrets.

"Et surtout, surtout j'ai dû t'écouter chanter, toi et ta petite sorcière bien-aimée, ce qui, tu en conviendras, était déjà une torture en soi !" persifla-t-il encore, affichant cette fois-ci un air de dégoût trop calculé pour être honnête. "Je suis même sur qu'on me donnerait une médaille si mes boss comme tu dis, avaient été là ce soir pour voir ça !" conclut-il enfin l'air satisfait, rapprochant encore son visage du sien.

"Bravo ! T'as réussi à attraper l'humaine sans pouvoirs qui n'est absolument pas la cible principale dans l'histoire, complice ou non !" trancha-t-elle de son ton le plus venimeux, refusant de se laisser intimider. "Si j'avais mes deux mains libres, j'applaudirais !"

Cami tressaillit un instant, réalisant qu'elle venait de lui donner une autre raison de la tuer sans autre forme de procès. Mais, à le voir perdre le contrôle à la vue du sang si facilement, une autre idée avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. Une idée particulièrement déplaisante et dangereuse. Son plan était vraiment risqué, mais il fallait continuer…

"D'ailleurs témoin gênant ou non, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il y en a des dizaines d'autres comme ça qui se sont enfuit en courant, donc ton petit laïus à base de « j'ai bien fait mon taf » et j'en passe tu pourras te le garder, je crois!" reprit-elle acide, affichant son mépris sans retenue. "Je ne suis pas sure que Klaus Mikaelson ou Marcel aient préparé des médailles pour ceux qui mouillent leurs frocs devant une gamine de 16 ans et qui préfèrent mener leur petite vendetta perso au lieu de bosser! Mais tu peux toujours tenter…"

"T'as une grande gueule toi, pas vrai ?" siffla-t-il entre ses dents, une lueur inquiétante s'allumant dans son regard. "Tu sais que ça pourrait presque passer pour du courage ? Dommage que dans ton cas, ce soit de la bêtise."

 _De la bêtise ? Pas vraiment, non, connard !_ songea-t-elle, _La preuve tu continues de me répondre et je suis toujours en vie. Et là tu perd ton sang-froid. C'est bien. Encore un petit effort, je compte sur ta colère…_

"C'est de la bêtise que d'énoncer un fait ?" Répondit-elle de plus en plus condescendante. "En plus, tu dois savoir que je sors avec Marcel et que je suis maintenant la thérapeute personnelle de Klaus qui me confie absolument tout. Ils vont forcément me chercher si je disparais un peu trop longtemps."

Cami détesta mettre en avant ses relations « privilégiées » avec Marcel et surtout Klaus qui n'avait eu de cesse de la manipuler dès leur première rencontre. D'autant qu'elle en rajoutait à fond ! Elle n'était pas officiellement avec Marcel, ils avaient juste eu quelques rendez-vous ensemble, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle jouait là son va-tout en espérant que la nouvelle de Klaus utilisant la contrainte sur elle pour la forcer à oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines et l'inciter à quitter la ville soit restée secrète. Et puis, peut-être même qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans effusion de sang de cette manière ?

"Déjà qu'ils te font pas confiance", continua-t-elle d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle en savait plus sur ce qu'ils pensaient de lui qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, "et que toi et ta clique allez échouer dans votre mission, j'éviterais de les énerver en t'en prenant à moi si j'étais toi !"

A ce moment là, les murs du bar tremblèrent à nouveau, comme pour lui donner raison. Malgré son angoisse, Cami eut un élan de fierté pour Davina qui continuait de se battre comme la jeune fille courageuse et forte qu'elle était. Un petit sourire en coin flotta sur ses lèvres. Sa nouvelle amie leur donnait du fil à retordre. Elle s'inquiétait aussi, Davina toute puissante qu'elle était aurait du sortir de là à la première occasion…

"Ce serait vraiment dommage de terminer comme Thierry !" acheva-t-elle laconique.

"Merci du conseil ! Mais ton petit-copain ou ton maque n'auraient aucune raison de me soupçonner de toutes façons, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose" continua son interlocuteur qui faisait mine de ne pas se laisser perturber la ramenant ainsi à la réalité de manière brutale.

Il sourit devant la mine de dégoût de Cami devant ce qu'il insinuait et resserra même son étreinte jusqu'à lui faire mal pour être sur d'avoir son attention pleine et entière et surtout, surtout pour lui enlever ce petit sourire satisfait de son visage angélique.

Dans le lointain, une plusieurs détonations se firent entendre. Le mur vibra de plus belle…

"Et quand bien même tu es un pion !" lâcha-t-il durement, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à l'humilier. "Tu serais bien naïve de penser que tu représentes plus que ça. Tu n'es qu'une simple distraction dont ils se lasseront bien assez vite !"

A ces mots, Cami eut presque la nausée, il avait raison... Si les choses avaient plus compliquées que ça, force était de constater qu'elle n'avait été qu'un rouage dans une machination bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle allait peut-être disparaître ce soir comme le dommage collatéral qu'elle était et qu'ils étaient tous elle et sa famille, depuis des mois… Mais elle ne comptait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer que ce qu'il lui disait la touchait réellement. Cette dernière tenta d'adopter l'expression la plus neutre possible avec un succès plutôt mitigé et son kidnappeur s'en rendit compte.

"Et puis, la contrainte c'est pas fait pour les chiens. D'après ce que j'ai compris t'es même une habituée, non ?" ajouta Trevor d'un air sadique, ravi de voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer, cette fois-ci pour de bon, parce qu'il touchait une corde sensible et qu'il le savait. "Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de mener ma petite vendetta perso comme tu dis et te contraindre à la fermer ensuite !"

Elle le vit alors promener son regard sur elle la détaillant de haut en bas avec un appétit malsain. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Elle n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas la direction que cette confrontation prenait. Il ne voulait peut-être pas seulement son sang… Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Trevor lui avait toujours jeté des regards en coin plutôt alarmants bien avant qu'elle ne connaisse sa vraie nature et celles de ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé durant ces derniers mois.

Bon point, par contre, il n'était pas du tout au courant du fait que son taux de verveine par litres de sang crevait le plafond ! Et il fixait maintenant avec insistance sa jugulaire...

Derrière elle, les murs s'ébranlèrent une nouvelle fois. En fait, la jeune femme se rendit compte que depuis un moment que ces derniers n'avaient jamais réellement cessé de vibrer, dégageant une chaleur et une puissance anormales. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il fallait agir, c'était peut-être sa chance et ce petit jeu pervers n'avait que trop duré. Mais, Trevor n'en avait pas terminé.

"Et puis, t'as rien franchement compris depuis tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas ta petite sorcière bien-aimée ma cible, mais toi," reprit-il d'un ton aigre-doux qui ne laissa présager rien de bon pour la suite, "donc je n'ai vraiment aucune intention de te tuer."

Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste presque tendre et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul à son contact.

"Après tout, tu es ma monnaie d'échange !" murmura-t-il dirigeant ses lèvres près de son oreille effleurant sa peau, "j'ai besoin de toi en un seul morceau. Ordre de mon autre patron ! Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu serais déjà morte, ma belle."

 _Hein ? Quoi !_ Cami ravala sa salive, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fourbi encore ?!

Trevor se redressa pour lui faire face. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui décocha un de ses rictus mauvais dont il n'avait pas arrêté de la gratifier depuis le début et Cami se demanda s'il le travaillait souvent chez lui devant une glace. Il était manifestement très content de son petit effet car la jeune femme en plus de se rendre compte qu'il avait joué avec ses nerfs depuis le début, était plus déboussolée et apeurée que jamais.

"Autre patron?" lâcha-t-elle enfin, tentant de reprendre contenance, un nœud se formant dans sa gorge altérant sa voix.

De plus en plus confuse et effrayée, Cami examina à toute vitesse toutes les possibilités. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'un des Originaux en tout cas. Certes, Rebekah pouvait être un électron libre parfois et elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle en voulait, de plus, à son frère - à juste titre, il fallait bien le dire -, mais se risquerait-elle à affronter la colère de Klaus ? Rien n'était moins sur, mais elle pouvait se tromper... De son côté, son oncle Kieran, qui était mêlé jusqu'au cou dans ces bagarres politiques surnaturelles et était donc loin d'être aussi moral et droit qu'elle le pensait, ne commanditerait certainement pas l'enlèvement de sa nièce comme ça, non plus. Elle en était persuadée. Les sorcières, par contre, restaient une possibilité. Mais quel aurait été le but d'engager un ennemi mortel, alors qu'elle s'était montrées plus que capables de faire le sale boulot elles-mêmes ? D'autant qu'elles étaient là ce soir.

Comme autres suspects, il y avait toujours les loups. Mais, les loups étaient touchés d'une malédiction (fichues sorcières!) d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ils ne lui semblaient pas être une option sérieuse non plus. Pourquoi, lui en voudraient-ils à elle ? A sa connaissance, qui, elle l'avait compris ce soir était quand même franchement plus que mince sur ces questions, ni elle, ni sa famille n'avaient vraiment de liens avec eux. Donc tout de même, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens… Alors, qui ? Car Cami avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tout les sens, elle ne voyait pas d'autres candidats au kidnapping que ceux-là. Sachant qu'elle pouvait écarter d'emblée le fait que Trevor pourrait l'utiliser contre son oncle également puisque même si Kieran jouait apparemment un rôle dans le Quartier Français qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné jusqu'alors, depuis le meurtre de presque la totalité des responsables de la faction humaine (Klaus s'en était longuement félicité lors d'une de leur session), cette dernière ne représentait plus du tout une menace quelconque. Si tant est, bien entendu, qu'elle en ait réellement représentée une, un jour... Car plus ça allait, plus Cami soupçonnait qu'on avait donné en fait, une sorte pouvoir illusoire aux êtres humains lambdas qui pensaient pouvoir peser dans la balance depuis des lustres, alors qu'en réalité, on les contrôlait d'une toute autre manière. Après tout, n'était-elle en train d'en faire l'expérience malheureuse en temps réel ce soir? Trevor ne s'était pas gêné pour jouer avec elle pour finalement lui rappeler à quel point elle était insignifiante... Se sentant faiblir, Cami chassa ses sombres pensées ! Accepter son sort, se résigner, c'était précipiter sa fin! Il fallait continuer de se défendre coûte que coûte et élucider ce mystère...

D'ailleurs, à y réfléchir, il restait une autre option plus obscure et peut-être tout autant vraisemblable. Et c'était celle qu'un autre joueur inconnu dans cet échiquier politique machiavélique profitait du chaos ambiant dans ces jeux de pouvoirs pour lui-même placer ses pions, tapis dans l'ombre. Ce qui était franchement peut-être encore plus terrifiant…

"Te fatigues pas, tu connais pas !" lâcha Trevor comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, confirmant ses craintes et la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur. "Mais t'inquiètes, tu le verras bien assez vite ! Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs."

Il fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil assez théâtralement à sa montre et jubila en voyant sa proie encore sous le choc après ses révélations. Un silence de mort s'était installé, les combats magiques - et physiques ! - avaient de toute évidence cessé, seuls les battements erratiques de son cœur étaient perceptibles dans la nuit pour ses sens aiguisés.

 _On dirait que la petite sorcière a perdu la bataille !_ exulta-t-il en silence. _De quoi, rabattre le caquet de cette petite dinde !_

D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer, mais rien ne lui interdisait de s'amuser un peu. Ses canines s'allongèrent, ses yeux injectés de sang se braquèrent sur elle et cherchèrent son cou. Il prendrait son temps avec elle...

"En attendant", reprit-il soudain, "on peut passer aux ch…"

BOOOUUM !

Trevor fut coupé dans son élan par une détonation si violente qu'ils en eurent tout les deux le souffle coupé. Un flot d'énergie surnaturelle les traversa alors, les déstabilisant l'espace d'une seconde. Un autre sort avait été lancé et s'il ne leur avait pas fait trop de dommages, ce dernier était d'une puissance bien supérieure aux précédents.

Profitant de la distraction, Cami réagit au quart de tour. Elle lui donna un violent coup de tête pour le forcer à la relâcher complètement ou à mettre son route son plan risqué en action ! La tentative fut couronnée de succès, Trevor ne l'avait relâchée qu'un bref instant, mais piqué au vif, il réagit d'instinct avec une énergie fauve et fut sur sa gorge en un éclair. Ses crocs déchirèrent les chairs et libérèrent le liquide vermeil qu'il convoitait avec tant d'avidité plus tôt. Le cri de douleur de Cami se mêla bientôt au sien lorsque la verveine, spécialement enchantée par Davina tantôt pour être indétectable et plus puissante, commença à attaquer sa peau, lui brûlant les lèvres et l'intérieur de la gorge en un temps record. Il la lâcha enfin !

Plongeant de côté, Cami se saisit de la première planche de bois à bout pointu qu'elle trouva et le percuta avec violence. Ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol emportés dans leur élan! La pointe effilée transperça son thorax et se ficha dans le flanc du vampire, faisant naître une flaque de sang sur le sol.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Cami bondit sur ses pieds, plaqua une main contre sa blessure et se rua encore titubante jusqu'au portail grillagé du local. Les battants s'ouvrirent à toute volée quand elle le franchit ! Elle allait se précipiter dans Olivier Street quand elle se heurta à sa grande horreur, à Trevor lui-même qui apparut devant elle comme par enchantement !

 _Ne s'en débarrasserait-elle jamais ?!_

"Petite garce !" Rugit-il la saisissant la jeune femme par le cou, la soulevant d'une seule main. "Tu vas me le payer !"

 _Apparemment pas !_

Écumant de rage, il resserra son étreinte, comprimant sa trachée. Les pieds de Cami ne touchaient plus terre.

"Tu ne marcheras plus jamais, je te le garantis !" gronda-t-il féroce, une fureur irraisonnée s'allumant dans son regard.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Suffoquant, elle attrapa son bras de ses deux mains, ses ongles se plantant dans sa chair, dans l'espoir vain de se libérer. Rien n'y fit, il ne lâchait pas prise et elle luttait désormais pour chaque bouffée d'air. Sa vue se troubla. Elle allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, elle lui envoya un coup de genou phénoménal près de la plaie béante encore sanguinolente dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne frappe. Et...

Et un liquide chaud et poisseux l'éclaboussa en plein visage obscurcissant sa vision, maculant sa robe blanche !

Épouvantée, elle vit un flot de sang presque noir dégouliner de la bouche de Trevor dont les yeux vitreux ne la voyait déjà plus. Sa peau noircit à vue d'œil, des veines apparentes marbrèrent sa chair. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua alors une excroissance anormale exactement là ou se situait son cœur. Pire encore la chose commença à bouger avant de se retirer d'un coup sec !

Le corps sans vie de Trevor s'affaissa, entraînant une Cami encore haletante avec lui. La jeune femme se retrouva accroupie sur le sol, portant les mains à son cou, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle sans grand succès, avant même d'avoir réellement pu réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. La tête lui tournait de plus en plus...

"Camille O'Connell, je présume ?" dit une voix masculine inconnue, lui donnant une sensation de déjà-vu franchement désagréable.

Relevant la tête avec difficulté, elle aperçut son « sauveur » : un homme brun de taille moyenne qui aurait pu donner à Trevor des leçons de sourires ironiques. Il tenait maintenant le cœur de son sous-fifre entre ses mains d'un air faussement nonchalant.

"Je voulais te voir en privé, j'espère que ça te déranges pas ?" continua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

D'un geste vif, il jeta la masse sanguinolente informe qu'il avait entre les mains, au loin avant de sortir un mouchoir de la poche de son jean pour s'essuyer tranquillement tout en ne lâchant pas du regard la jeune femme. Il la regarda vaillamment lutter pour ne pas sombrer puis s'effondrer sur le sol inconsciente, avec une indifférence amusée.

"Donc, j'imagine que je dois prendre ça pour un non ?"conclut-il dans un sourire.

* * *

 _ **A/N : Voilà, voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Et oui, je sais il est exclusivement centré sur Cami mais avant qu'on ne m'accuse de favoritisme :P , je tiens à dire que je n'oublie pas Davina! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais hésité à le diviser en deux, mais il est incontestablement un peu trop bavard. Du coup j'ai opté pour cette solution cette fois-ci, parce que je voulais développer son aventure à fond sur elle la prochaine fois sans être bridée! J'ai prévu plein de choses pour elle d'ailleurs et j'ai hâte d'arriver à ce point là de mon histoire.**_

 _ **Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises. Je veux toujours trouver des points d'amélioration.**_

 _ **Et maintenant pour répondre aux reviews :**_

 **Clia : _Merci beaucoup pour le compliment et pour la lecture. En espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plu ;) !_**

 ** Lilihammer56 : **_**Merci infiniment pour tout tes compliments, tes conseils toujours éclairés (notamment pour ceux que tu m'as encore donné aujourd'hui concernant une certaine fic) et ton amitié. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu une nouvelle fois. Sinon ta confiance m'honore, j'espère être à la hauteur du coup ;) ! Comme je le disais, j'ai du centrer ce chapitre sur Cami, mais je n'oublie de développer Davina étant donné que je l'adore et que je veux essayer de lui rendre justice! D'ailleurs, les deux prochains chapitres devraient être beaucoup plus centrés sur elle ;) ! Je suis d'accord sinon, elle est partie trop tôt...**_

 _ **P.S : EDIT : J'ai pris le temps d'éditer ce chapitre, tout comme le précédent. J'ai corrigé des fautes de frappes et autres coquilles que j'avais laissé derrière, mais j'ai remanié certaines parties aussi qui ne me semblaient pas très bonnes. Du coup, le chapitre est encore PLUS bavard qu'avant, mais c'est pour la bonne cause LOL! Je n'oublie pas le prochain chapitre qui est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas du tout quand il sera publié, par contre, d'autant que je suis assez prise par le taf en ce moment et que j'ai également d'autres projets sur le feu ;) !**_


End file.
